The Angel's Choice
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: A few hours after returning from her trip to the future, Padmé finds herself in a dark depression. Can she pull it together long enough to keep Sidious from becoming suspicious or will he eliminate her sooner than originally planned and destroy the twins too? And when the twins arrive, will she be able to protect them without further endangering herself? Sequel to The Angel's Hope.
1. Prologue: Return to the Past

_The Angel's Choice_

_Prologue: Return to the Past_

Sand began to cover the once again 14 year old queen of Naboo. Luke and Leia stared at her when suddenly, Luke ran forward and pulled Leia with him.

"Mother wait!" Luke cried and reached out a hand. The sand around Padme thinned near them and the young queen reached out, trying to catch her son's hand.

"I'll do what I can to save you!" She cried, tears forming in her eyes.

"But you won't do it alone!" Luke cried, "I can sense that we'll be coming back!" Leia suddenly cried,

"So do I!" Padme smiled. She believed them but she also knew it might be years for her before they come back. Quickly, she retracted her hand and reached into her pocket. She took out her two rings and threw them just as she vanished. The rings landed in Luke's outstretched hand and the rebellion watched in amazement as the sand rose to the sky and vanished.

"She's gone." Luke whispered before he looked down at the rings in his hands. One silver and one gold. He held out the silver one to Leia. "So she's always with us." Luke smiled, "And so we never forget." Leia nodded and took the ring.

* * *

Padme's eyes shot open and she heard Artoo beeping worriedly. She sat up with a groan and said, "I'm fine Artoo." She shook her head when the five years in the future came back to her. The queen jumped to her feet and felt the inside of her pocket. The rings were gone. She smiled and walked over to the same spot she had stood on before she left her own time. Tears welled in the 14 year old's eyes as she whispered, "I'll wait for you Luke and Leia. You're my only hope."

Her tears slid silently down her face as she reentered the house, curling up in a tight ball on the blanket Shmi had provided for her. How long would she have to wait before she'd see the twins again? Would they be alright? Their father had died only a few hours ago before she'd left.

No, she wouldn't think like that. They'd be fine. Luke and Leia are the two most responsible people in the galaxy, she told herself firmly.


	2. Telling Shmi & Master Qui-Gon the Truth

_Chapter 1: Telling Shmi & Master Qui-Gon the Truth_

The next morning, Padmé quietly ate, only talking if she had to. Everyone noticed. Before leaving, Anakin asked, "Mom, I think something's wrong with Padmé. Could you please make sure she's alright? She's my friend and…"

"I will, don't worry, Ani," Shmi replied. "Now run along before Watto shows up here demanding to know why you're late." She hurried her son out the door and watched him leave, a sad smile on her face.

After Anakin left for work, Shmi asked, "Padmé, is everything alright?"

"Yes," Padmé immediately replied.

"R2, Threepio, take Jar-Jar outside and keep an eye on him," Master Qui-Gon ordered.

The protocol droid nodded while R2 beeped an affirmative.

"Padmé, you seem distressed. We're your friends. We want to help," Master Qui-Gon said gently.

"You…you…you can't," she sobbed out, bursting into tears.

Shmi immediately stood and walked over, wrapping her arms firmly around the younger woman's shoulders.

"At least tell us what's wrong?" Shmi asked.

Padmé bit her lip. "This is going to sound crazy," she murmured.

"Do I have to remind you that I'm a Jedi Master?" Master Qui-Gon asked. "I'm used to weird."

"Last night, I couldn't sleep so I went outside to get some fresh air. Another sandstorm came up, but it sent me into the future, thirty-two years to be exact. I then spent five years in that time, with two of the most _amazing_ people in the galaxy," Padmé murmured, pausing, a smile gracing her lips, "_my twin children, my son and my daughter, Luke and Leia Skywalker_."

"Then that must mean…" Shmi whispered in awe.

"Yes, you are their grandmother, Shmi," Padmé stood up and hugged her future mother-in-law tightly.

"What about the Jedi Council? Did they know?" Master Qui-Gon asked.

"Um, I think only Master Yoda and another member of the council knew," Padmé hedged.

"Who was it?" Master Qui-Gon asked. "I might know them."

"You do," Padmé replied. "In fact, he's currently here on Tattooine with us."

They both glanced at each other. "Please, don't tell Anakin," she begged. "I'm not ready for him to know just yet."

They both agreed. Master Qui-Gon went outside and then led the Gungan and the two droids back inside.

"Jar-Jar, we're going to talk to Watto, want to come too, Padmé?" Master Qui-Gon asked calmly, not making any mention of what Padmé had just revealed.

Padmé nodded.


	3. Deals, Wagers, Breakdowns & Races

_Chapter 2: Deals, Wagers, Breakdowns & Races_

As they neared the shop, Padmé asked, "Are you sure about this? Trusting our fate to a boy we hardly know? The queen will not approve."

Master Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows at the fourteen-year-old girl's doubt. What he didn't know, was the real reason why Padmé was now against the idea of putting Anakin in the podrace. Even she knew that he'd win, she'd rather not put his life in danger. Too much was at stake—Luke and Leia's very existence both were depending on that both she and Anakin live for the next thirteen years, if her calculations were correct, and she wasn't going to gamble with their lives. They were too important to her. They meant the galaxy to her. If she had to pick between the people of Naboo and Luke and Leia, she'd always pick the twins. She knew that now, especially after her trip to the future.

"The queen trusts my judgment," Master Qui-Gon replied coolly. "You would be wise to do so too, young handmaiden."

Padmé huffed angrily and, sitting down outside the store, muttered, "Well, I don't approve." As she waited, Jar-Jar noticed that she was constantly wiping angrily at her eyes.

"Are yousa okie-dey?" He asked concerned about his new friend.

"I'm fine, Jar-Jar, I don't want to talk about it," Padmé replied, turning her back on the friendly Gungan.

He nodded quietly. After the trio of Jar-Jar, Padmé, and Master Qui-Gon returned to the Skywalkers' living quarters, Padmé collapsed onto the blanket she had slept on the night before and tears again streamed down her face.

As she cried, Master Qui-Gon knelt down beside her. "It's alright, young one," he said gently.

"No, it's not," she snapped back at him, an angry glare in her eyes. She had to remind herself that Luke and Leia ending up orphans wasn't his fault, but it also sort of was his fault too since from what she could tell, everything went downhill as soon as he died. It was mostly because the Jedi Order refused to change. "I abandoned them. I abandoned my kids and they just lost their father and have no one to keep them safe and I should be with them and I'm not and…" She collapsed into his arms and sobbed out her grief and worry over the twins.

"Whatever happened to them; it isn't your fault," he began.

"_Yes, it is_," she sobbed out. "I betrayed them. I _am_ betraying them as we speak. We need to go back to Naboo. The Senate can't be trusted. Nor can the Jedi Council. We must rely on ourselves. Please, I can't hurt them again, please try to understand."

"Padmé, calm down, you must have faith that your children will be alright," Master Qui-Gon instructed, holding her in place.

She sniffled and then nodded. "I hope you're right," she said coldly, leaving the room to wash away any trace of tears.

He turned and looked at Shmi evenly. "What was that about?" He asked, completely flustered by Padmé's behavior. Yesterday, she had been the sweetest girl in the galaxy. Now she was angry and bitter and hurting. Obviously, something had happened to her. The only question was what.

"Let me talk to her," Shmi offered.

He nodded. Shmi found Padmé sitting sullenly in the kitchen, her arms around her knees. "Padmé, what's wrong?" Shmi asked, sitting next to the younger woman.

"Everything," she replied, as she turned and looked up at Shmi and tears rolled down the teen's face. "The Trade Federation's invaded my home and enslaved my family and tried to enslave me and Queen Amidala and the rest of her handmaidens and security team and her pilots, and now I suggested going to Coruscant to talk to the Senate and help Senator Palpatine, but I think he's really a Sith Lord named Darth Sidious and he's plotting with the Trade Federation against Naboo, which would be treason, if I _could_ prove it, but I can't, and if I'm not careful, I'll doom my children to be orphaned by the time they're twenty-four and they'll be alone in a galaxy rebuilding from a two-decade long war and who knows what other danger is there. I should be with them, protecting them, so should Anakin, but we're not."

"Wait, you're only a handmaiden, how would your decision affect your children that seriously?" Shmi asked.

"I'm actually Queen Amidala," Padmé admitted sniffling. "I _was_ curious and I really didn't want to stay on the ship. One can only survive the rigors of courtly formalities for so long. I do have an adventurous streak and I wanted to learn about life here on Tattooine. But it seems much too harsh for you and Ani."

Shmi nodded silently. "A mother's worst nightmare," Shmi whispered. "To leave their children behind."

Padmé nodded, sniffling. "What am I gonna do?" She asked in a small voice. "I can't abandon the twins, but I can't turn my back on the people of Naboo either."

Shmi carefully wrapped her arms around Padmé. "What does your heart tell you that you should do?" Shmi asked.

"I don't know," Padmé replied. "I can't let Luke and Leia be orphaned again but I have to do right by the people of Naboo, including my first family, the Naberries. It's tearing me apart. And it hurts so much knowing that I must choose and I can't. I just _can't_ do it, Shmi."

Shmi pressed one hand on the younger woman's shoulders. "From what I know of my son and of you, I am sure that your children are as resourceful as Anakin and as intelligent as you and as kind as the two of you put together," Shmi said firmly. "They will be fine. You must trust that they will be fine."

Padmé sighed and nodded. She closed her eyes and a phrase drifted through her mind—_Conceal. Don't feel._ "I will, Shmi, I promise," she murmured.

With that promise, Padmé sealed her heart away and vowed that no one would know of the twins, except for those who must know—Sabé, one day she'd tell Anakin, just not right now, Shmi, and Master Qui-Gon. Of course, Sabé _could_ be told everything. Maybe Padmé could tell Shmi everything, but she couldn't tell Master Qui-Gon everything, not with the risk he'd tell the Council or Obi-Wan who'd tell the Council.

* * *

Anakin returned from work and she smiled at him. "Padmé, are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded and then hugged him quickly. Then she watched Anakin as he worked on the podracer and helped keep Jar-Jar out of the trouble.

* * *

The next day, as they headed for the race track, Padmé hissed, "Ani, win the race and I'll give you a kiss."

Ani brightened up immediately.

Right before the race, Kitser said, "Hey, Ani, I'm sure you'll do it this time."

"Do what? Win?" Padmé asked.

"Finish the race, of course," Kitser sneered angrily at Padmé.

Padmé scowled. Kitser had been a bad influence on Ani. Kitser's attitude toward her now was the attitude that her Ani, wait, he wasn't her Ani, not yet, anyway, had had toward the Jedi and his abilities as he improved during the Clone Wars—cocky, arrogant, you don't tell me what to do, and I know everything and you don't. "You mean you've never won a race before? Never even finished?" Padmé asked. She really, really, really didn't like this idea.

"Kitser's right," Anakin reassured her. "I'll finish the race this time."

Padmé, before she could stop herself, quickly walked over to Anakin and kissed his cheek. "For luck," she murmured, blushing furiously and then running off to meet up with the rest of their party.

Anakin blushed furiously and then closed his eyes. He'd win for Padmé. It would make her happy, wouldn't it?

As the racers were introduced, Padmé couldn't help noticing how _small_ Anakin was compared to the others. Not to mention, how did Anakin avoid injuries during these races? And how often did Watto make him enter?

She turned and glared at Master Qui-Gon. "You Jedi are far too reckless," she snapped.

"The queen trusts my judgment," Master Qui-Gon repeated, far sterner than before. "You should too, young handmaiden."

Padmé scowled and muttered, "If anything happens to Ani that negatively affects Luke and Leia, you will suffer for it."

During the race, Padmé nervously chewed on her lower lip. When Anakin won, a grin lit up her face.

"Oh, Ani, thank you," she hugged the nine-year-old. "We owe you everything."

He looked at her expectantly. Blushing, she quickly kissed the nine-year-old and then followed Master Qui-Gon to the shop where they got the parts for the ship and then she and Jar-Jar returned to the ship.

Padmé bit her lip. She'd just tell everyone about Shmi and Anakin. Later she'd tell Sabé.


	4. Telling Sabé

_Chapter 3: Telling Sabé_

"So what did you learn, Padmé?" 'Queen Amidala' asked.

"Yeah, and did you meet any cute guys?" Eirtaé added.

"Eirtaé!" Rabé, 'Queen Amidala' and Padmé all yelled in shock, the last blushing furiously.

"Oooh, who is he?" Eirtaé demanded, eagerly.

"First, your report, and then you can gossip with Eirtaé," 'Queen Amidala' ordered.

"Um, Master Qui-Gon and I met a couple of nice people, a small family, the Skywalkers, Shmi and Anakin," Padmé replied, glancing at Sabé and discretely signed, 'We need to talk later, just the two of us.'

'Queen Amidala' nodded. "There's more, isn't there?" Rabé asked, peering intently at her friend.

"They were slaves," Padmé replied sadly. "We can't free them, but maybe Senator Palpatine could help…"

"Padmé, the people of Naboo are our priority, not a couple of slaves," 'Queen Amidala' snapped.

Padmé scowled and said, "No, I mean, we owe them so much. If it weren't for Anakin, Master Qui-Gon, Jar-Jar, and I all would have died during that sandstorm a couple of days ago. The least we can do is free them and get them off this dust ball."

"Alright, I'll talk to Senator Palpatine about freeing them," 'Queen Amidala' replied.

Padmé nodded. "How old is Anakin?" Eirtaé asked suddenly.

"What is it with you and talking about boys?" Rabé called back over to Eirtaé.

"Um, nine," Padmé admitted.

"You have a crush on a nine-year-old?!" Eirtaé shrieked.

Padmé turned bright red and shot back, "I do not have a crush on Anakin!"

'Queen Amidala' arched her eyebrow knowingly and Padmé admitted, "Alright, maybe, just a little crush. It'll never go anywhere. He wants to be a Jedi."

"Thank you, Padmé. Go get some rest," 'Queen Amidala' ordered.

* * *

Padmé bowed and then left the room, heading for her quarters and collapsed on the bed there and sighed. The last time she'd been on a ship, it had been some Imperial shuttle and she and the twins were preparing for the final showdown against the Empire and Emperor Palpatine, the very fact that Palpatine betrayed her and tried to kill Luke sickened her, and Darth Vader.

* * *

She whirled when she heard a quiet knock on the door. "Your Highness," she quickly bowed and allowed 'Queen Amidala' to enter the room.

Closing the door behind her, 'Queen Amidala' asked, "What's wrong, Padmé? And don't lie to me; you know I know you better than that."

"I didn't tell you everything out there, I couldn't," Padmé replied, nervously biting her lower lip.

"Go on, Padmé," Sabé encouraged.

Padmé took a deep breath. This was it. "While we were at the Skywalkers', I, couldn't sleep, you know that if I'm really stressed about something, I sometimes tend to wander off in the palace during the night," Padmé murmured.

"Yes, and fall asleep in the middle of the courtyard," Sabé finished, laughing.

Padmé grinned. "I fall asleep in the courtyard once and you never let me forget," she teased, smiling, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Padmé, what's wrong?" Sabé frowned.

"Nothing, everything, ugh, remind me why did I decide to become queen?" Padmé groaned and flopped on the bed.

"Because you wanted to help people and being a leader is a good way to make a difference," Sabé replied.

"But would it be a good difference or a bad difference?" Padmé asked.

"Alright, is today 'Padmé's going to talk in riddles and drive her best friend completely crazy day' or something?" Sabé demanded.

"I'm getting there, I'm getting there, geez, be patient, Sabé," Padmé shot back, closing her eyes, fighting tears.

Padmé sat up and said, "Well, I couldn't sleep a couple of nights ago and I went out to get some fresh air. I was caught in another sandstorm, but this one, it sent me forward in time, 32 years to be exact. I then met the estranged twins, Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa. They had been separated for nineteen years when I first met them, Leia raised by Bail and Breha Organa of Alderaan, while Luke grew up here on Tattooine, raised by their Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. I'm not sure whose father Shmi marries though."

"Wait, wait, wait, slow down, Padmé," Sabé protested. "Obviously whoever Shmi marries is here. So why free her?"

"So she can go to him sooner, have a longer life of freedom," Padmé replied. "Now can I get back to my story?"

Sabé nodded. "Anyway, Luke got Leia's R2 unit, who, by the way, is the very droid that saved us on our way here, and C-3PO, Anakin's protocol droid he built to help his mom, and, oh man, I forgot to tell R2 to keep the twins out of trouble and keep them safe," Padmé groaned.

"Why are you so concerned about them? And what do the twins even look anyway?" Sabé asked.

"Sabé, to know what the twins look like, all you have to do is look at me and Anakin. Luke is the spitting image of Anakin, but he seems to have more of my personality, while Leia looks like me and has her father's personality," Padmé replied.

"You're their mother and Anakin is their father?" Sabé asked.

Padmé nodded, tears sparking the corners of her eyes.

"Wait, but you said that nothing would come of your relationship with Anakin," Sabé said.

"I need Eirtaé, Rabé, Yané and Saché to believe that," Padmé replied. "But I need someone I can really trust and Sabé, you've been my best friend since we entered the Legislative Youth Program in the same year."

Sabé nodded in reluctant agreement. "I won't tell them," she promised.

Padmé smiled and after quickly running through their secret handshake—they had a secret handshake between the queen and the handmaidens, but Padmé and Sabé had a separate handshake that they used when exchanging secrets. As Sabé turned to leave, Padmé called, "Oh, and Sabé?"

"Yes, Padmé?" Sabé asked.

"You trained my daughter well," Padmé said, smiling. "From what she told me, you were her favorite tutor and, despite her rebellious streak, you actually got her to stay still by bribing her with your stories about me."

Sabé grinned and said, "I hope I did a good job, Padmé. I'll let you rest."

Padmé smiled gratefully and decided to just relax. Sabé knew and hopefully that it would be enough to hold off the depression that ate away at her soul.


	5. Getting to Coruscant

_Chapter 4: Getting to Coruscant_

Padmé woke with a start when she heard Anakin yelling that Master Qui-Gon was in trouble and that he said to take off. She quickly followed Obi-Wan and Anakin into the cockpit, where Obi-Wan directed Ric Olié, one of Naboo's best pilots, where to fly and then watched as Anakin and Obi-Wan both ran to check on the Jedi Master.

Then she turned and rejoined Sabé, Eirtaé and Rabé in the throne room of the ship. "I thought I told you to rest," 'Queen Amidala' scolded.

"Sorry, I couldn't," Padmé admitted.

"Too anxious?" Eirtaé asked softly.

Padmé nodded. "What happened out there, Master Qui-Gon?" Rabé asked immediately.

"I'm not sure, but I fear the Sith are involved in this," he replied.

Padmé bit her tongue to keep from blurting out, "No duh, Master Qui-Gon."

After he left, Padmé finally relaxed. Turning to the others, she hissed, "The Sith are indeed involved. And Senator Palpatine is working with them."

"But he's our Senator," Rabé protested.

"And a traitor," Padmé snarled.

"What proof do you have?" Eirtaé demanded.

"He tried to kill my son, Prince Luke Naberrie," Padmé quickly used her last name for her son. She couldn't use his real last name or the others would get suspicious.

"What?" 'Queen Amidala' gasped.

The other two only stared shell-shocked at Padmé, as she solemnly nodded.

"Wait, Prince Luke?" Rabé asked. "You have a son?"

"Twins, actually," Padmé replied, beaming, as she thought of the twins. "Prince Luke and Princess Leia, although only one, Leia, was _actually_ raised as the royal they were. Luke grew up as a farmer."

"Talk about getting in touch with his roots," Eirtaé snickered. Despite their friendship, Eirtaé had a habit of snickering at Padmé's humble beginnings whenever she got the opportunity.

Padmé glowered at Eirtaé. "Eirtaé, Padmé, behave," 'Queen Amidala' warned.

"Fine," the two parties huffed.

"Go check on Anakin and the Jedi and then get some REST!" 'Queen Amidala' ordered.

"Yes, Your Highness," Padmé nodded obediently and soon disappeared.

Padmé soon found Anakin shivering on a chair. She walked over, grabbed a blanket, rejoined him, and said, "Space is cold. You come from a warm planet, too warm for my liking, though."

"Thanks, Padmé," Anakin grinned up at her.

She smiled. "I care about you," she admitted, before she could stop herself.

"I care about you too, but…" Anakin replied.

"You miss your mother," Padmé realized, taking Anakin's hand in hers. She understood all too well what it was like to leave loved ones behind in potentially dangerous situations—her entire first family, the Naberries, was all prisoners of the Trade Federation, at the moment, and her children were trying to restore the Republic.

"I made you this, so you'd remember me," Anakin handed her something.

"Ani, how could I forget you?" Padmé asked, taking the trinket in her hand.

Then she smiled. "What is it?" She asked.

"A japor snippet, it's supposed to bring you good fortune," he replied.

With a smile, she gently ruffled his hair and said, "Thank you, but I think I started I having good fortune the moment I met you."

He scowled and then blushed. Just then Master Qui-Gon entered the room. "Shouldn't you two Younglings be resting?" He asked.

"Youngling?" Padmé squawked. "I am not a little kid. Besides, yes."

"Goodnight, Padmé," Anakin awkwardly climbed off the chair and hugged her tightly.

Padmé quickly and eagerly returned the hug. "Goodnight, Ani," she whispered back, before turning and reentering her quarters and collapsing onto the bed. As she rested, she found herself dreaming of what her kids were up to.


	6. Padmé's Dream

_Chapter 5: Padmé's Dream_

Padmé blinked and rubbed her eyes when she saw her children again. What could they possibly be doing?

As she watched, _they appeared to be walking somewhere, well, Leia was dragging Luke with her._

_"Luke, come on, we're just going to see an old friend of mine, well, she's not old, oh, stop being a baby," Leia grimaced and pulled her brother along behind her._

"_But I still think dealing with Senators, even ex-Senators, is dangerous," Luke replied. "Not to mention, quite terrifying."_

"_Oh, so, you're scared of Mom and me?" Leia teased._

"_Nah, Mom only scares me if she's threatening to punish me, and you, I've spent nine months dealing with your antics and I know how to handle you," Luke replied._

_She elbowed him. Luke quickly shot her an apologetic look and then muttered, "Well, it is true."_

_She glared at him. Luke sighed. "Alright, but I really hope I don't have to sit through another political discussion," he muttered. "Even though I swear politics __**is**__ the family business."_

_Then she murmured, "Oh, relax, it's just hanging out with family."_

"_Wait, you said we were going to see your friend," Luke asked._

"_Yes, but she's really our cousin, Pooja Naberrie," Leia revealed._

"_We have a cousin?" Luke asked._

"_Two actually, plus there's Grandma Jobal and Grandpa Ruwee and Aunt Sola and Uncle Darred," Leia replied._

"_An entire family that we never knew about, Leia, our Mom time-traveling was the best thing that ever happened for us," Luke said, grinning as he eagerly hugged his sister._

_She nodded. "But not a word about Padmé's time-traveling," she said firmly. "I want the memories of those adventures to belong to __**us**__. I don't want to share them."_

_Luke nodded in agreement. The family reunion went well—most of the discussion centered on Padmé. Leia also seemed to decide to take up Padmé's old habit of painting the thumbnail stark white, no matter what the occasion, as well, as a way to honor her true heritage._

* * *

_The scene suddenly changed. From what she could see, it was a few weeks after meeting the Naberries. And it also appeared that Luke and Leia had had many arguments over her Force training. Leia felt she should be trained and that Luke could train her. Luke wasn't as confident._

_"Luke, I want to learn to be a Jedi, like you or Obi-Wan Kenobi," Leia said firmly._

"_Leia, I can't teach you, I'm not good enough," Luke replied._

"_Yes, you are, Luke, you redeemed our father, I'm pretty sure that makes you 'good enough'," Leia shot back._

"_But I won't teach anyone how to use the Force," Luke replied._

"_Luke, I'm your sister, and this Jedi Force stuff is a part of who I am, it's in my blood, just as much as it is in yours," Leia replied._

"_No, it's too risky," Luke replied. "Besides, this is the millionth time we've had this conversation and the answer is still no."  
_

"_Why is it so risky? Wouldn't it be worse if I was left untrained?" Leia responded._

"_I dunno, I guess so, but I can't risk it," Luke hesitated._

"_Can't risk what?" Leia asked, confused. This was definitely further than they'd gotten in previous conversations._

"_I don't want to train another Darth Vader," Luke admitted. "And you're too much like Dad."  
_

_Leia grabbed his hands and said, "Luke, look at me, I trust you with my life, I've trusted you since…well, since Mom was pregnant with us, and I __**know**__ you won't let me fall to the Dark Side any more than I'd let you fall to the Dark Side. I know you can train me and, vape it, Luke, I trust you. I think that was part of the problem with Dad. He didn't trust Obi-Wan because Obi-Wan didn't fully trust him."_

_Luke closed his eyes. Then he said, "I'll train you."_

"_When do we begin?" She asked, sitting down in front of him._

"_Right now," he replied, starting with having her levitate a small rock. She'd get better as time went on and they both knew that._

_As he taught her, he soon learned about the two different sides of the Force—the Living Force and the Unifying Force. Luke was strong in the Unifying Force while Leia preferred the Living Force. As they trained together, Luke was still insistent that he was learning just as much as she was, and usually had her studying diagrams and holocrons of the usage of Form VI of lightsaber combat, due to the fact that it was more used by diplomats than any other lightsaber technique._

* * *

"Padmé, wake up, we're on Coruscant," Eirtaé began shaking the fourteen-year-old gently.

"G'way," Padmé mumbled, shoving the other handmaiden onto the floor. "Lemme sleep longer."

"Padmé, come on, up," Rabé soon joined Eirtaé and they yanked Padmé into a sitting position. She was still asleep though.

They exchanged a glance and then smirked, before unceremoniously dumping Padmé onto the floor.

"OW! Eirtaé, Rabé, what was that for?" Padmé demanded.

"We're on Coruscant and it's time to go," Rabé replied.

Padmé nodded. Then she stood up and brushed herself off before heading off to join 'Queen Amidala' and deal with Palpatine.


	7. Arrival on Coruscant

_Chapter 6: Arrival on Coruscant_

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," 'Queen Amidala' teased Padmé, who scowled.

"Next time, just ask Anakin to kiss me," Padmé growled.

"I just asked Eirtaé to get you out of bed and sent Rabé to help," 'Queen Amidala' responded.

"They dumped me on the floor," Padmé replied.

"They're teens and, um, they do that to whoever's still in bed after Queen Amidala gets up," 'Queen Amidala' explained.

"You knew they were going to do that!" Padmé shrieked. "You set me up!"

"Padmé, calm down, no, I didn't think they'd actually do it, since you technically are the queen, but hey, usually pillow fights breakout afterwards," 'Queen Amidala' added.

"That explains why we're always ordering pillows," Padmé muttered, rolling her eyes.

'Queen Amidala' shrugged innocently. "Let's go, but first, you might want to clean the drool off your face," 'Queen Amidala' said evenly.

Blushing, Padmé quickly cleaned up and soon joined the rest of the group. "Padmé!" A happy voice called.

Padmé snapped her eyes up to see Anakin running over to her. She quickly caught him in a hug. "Is this Coruscant?" He asked.

She nodded. "It's so big," he murmured.

"The entire planet's one big city," 'Queen Amidala' said.

"And it's the capital of the Republic," Eirtaé added, "and the home of the Jedi Order."

"Really? Do you think I'll meet anymore Jedi?" Anakin asked eagerly. "That would be totally wizard."

"I don't know, Ani," Padmé replied honestly. "You might, but that's only if Master Qui-Gon and Padawan Kenobi take you to the Jedi Temple, where all the other Jedi live."

Then Rabé glanced out the window and said, "See that man there? That's Senator Palpatine. I hope he hasn't been waiting too long for us."

Most of the party, most of the pilots remained hidden in one of the storage centers of the ship, exited the ship once it landed safely on the landing platform.

"Queen Amidala, it is good to see you," Senator Palpatine walked quickly over to the group.

"It's good to see you too, Senator," 'Queen Amidala' replied stiffly.

"Permit me to present to you Supreme Chancellor Vallorum," Chancellor Vallorum emerged from one two transports there—one was the Senator's and the other was for the Chancellor.

"I finally get to meet the esteemed Queen Amidala," Chancellor Vallorum shook hands with 'Queen Amidala'.

"Thank you, Supreme Chancellor," 'Queen Amidala' replied.

"When we lost contact, we feared the worst," Senator Palpatine added.

"I've called for an emergency Senate meeting to deal with this crisis," Chancellor Vallorum added.

"Thank you, Supreme Chancellor," 'Queen Amidala' replied.

The entire group nodded. The group split up—the Queen, her handmaidens, Anakin Skywalker, R2-D2, Senator Palpatine, Chancellor Vallorum, Jar-Jar Binks, and the Queen's security force all headed for the Senate while Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and Jedi Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi headed for the Jedi Temple to report the possible return of the Sith.

* * *

Then most of 'Queen Amidala's' party had to sit and discuss an appropriate course of action for dealing with the Trade Federation. Jar-Jar, Anakin, and R2-D2 all wandered around in the Senator's public quarters outside his main office.

"What should we do, Senator?" 'Queen Amidala' asked. "Our people are dying, Senator. We must do something quickly."

"I think our best bet is to call for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Vallorum's leadership," Senator Palpatine replied.

"But he's our biggest supporter," 'Queen Amidala' protested. "Chancellor Vallorum seems to think there is hope."

"He doesn't run the Senate," Senator Palpatine replied. "The bureaucrats do."

"What are our other options?" 'Queen Amidala' asked.

"We could enter a plea to the courts," Senator Palpatine suggested.

"They take even longer to decide things than the Senate!" 'Queen Amidala' protested.

"So, our only choice is to call for the vote of no confidence," Senator Palpatine replied, "If we hope to get anything done."

"Senator, we need to hurry," 'Queen Amidala' replied. "Our way of life may be in danger of being destroyed forever."

* * *

The group then went to Senator Palpatine's apartment. Anakin had to talk with Master Qui-Gon before going to the Senator's apartment.

He was greeted by one of the members of Queen Amidala's security force and was soon allowed inside the room. "Who is it?" Queen Amidala asked.

"Anakin Skywalker, Your Highness, he wishes to see Padmé," Rabé replied.

Padmé felt her heart shatter as she replied, "I sent Padmé on an errand. But I will deliver a message to her for you."

"OK, I just wanted to say bye. I'm on my way to the Jedi Temple to start my Jedi training, I hope, and I might never see her again," Anakin said evenly.

"I wish you the best, young Skywalker, and know that her heart goes with you," Queen Amidala replied, fighting to keep the heartbreak out of her voice and her face.

She had had a couple of past boyfriends—Palo Reliaz, well, that was just a kiss, and Ian Lago, but they were nothing compared to Anakin—and knowing that she could lose him to the Jedi Order's coldness was devastating for the fourteen-year-old.

"Thank you, Your Highness," Anakin bowed and then left.

Padmé slowly released the breath she'd been holding after Anakin left. "Don't you dare start crying," Sabé warned. "You'll mess up your makeup. And we don't have for me to fix it if you do."

Padmé nodded. "You really love him, don't you?" Eirtaé asked, softly.

Padmé nodded again, as the shattering of her heart worsened. Now she knew why she'd died when the twins were born—it wasn't the childbirth, it was the heartbreak of losing Anakin. "He is my soulmate," she replied, closing her eyes and regaining her focus.

"Eirtaé, Rabé, keep Jar-Jar out of trouble," she ordered, before exiting the room, accompanied by Sabé and Captain Panaka.

Sabé, Queen Amidala and Captain Panaka all headed for the Senate building, where they were greeted by Senator Palpatine and led to the main Senate chamber and entered the Nubian senate pod.


	8. Senate Meeting

_Chapter 7: Senate Meeting_

"The chair recognizes the Senator from Naboo," the Vice Chancellor spoke.

"Thank you," Senator Palpatine stood up and guided the pod forward.

"My fellow Senators, a tragedy has occurred on my homeworld of Naboo," Senator Palpatine began. "A tragedy that was begun here with the legislation concerning the trade routes of the galaxy. I present to you, Queen Amidala, to deliver our allegations."

"Distinguished senators, honored representatives of the Republic, I regretfully inform you that our peaceful homeworld of Naboo has been invaded by the droid armies of the Trade Federation," Queen Amidala stated firmly.

"There is no proof!" Senator Lott Dod, of the Trade Federation sprang to the defense.

"The chair does not recognize the senator from the Trade Federation," the Vice Chancellor spoke.

Fighting the childish urge to stick her tongue out at the senator, Queen Amidala continued, "They are oppressing my people."

"What proof do you have? I say a committee should be sent to investigate these outrageous claims!" Senator Dod continued.

Queen Amidala scowled as the Senator from Malastare agreed with the Trade Federation. "The Trade Federation not only enslaved the common people, but also tried to enslave me," she snarled at the Trade Federation Senator.

Palpatine sprang to his feet. "Why, those little kriffing, Hutt-spawn sons of blasters did what?!" He roared. "I can't believe this Republic would allow this drukload of so-called 'free trade profiteers' to continue this vaping practice of enslaving entire planets, including their rulers!"

Queen Amidala and the rest of the occupants of the Nubian senate pod all turned to stare at the fuming senator. "I can't believe he just did that," Sabé hissed to Captain Panaka, who could only nod, completely stunned by the senator's outburst. Not only had Senator Palpatine never raged like that previously, but it was also occurring in front of the queen herself.

"Senator Palpatine," eventually Chancellor Vallorum's voice was heard over the stunned conversations occurring throughout the chamber. "Please, sit down."

Palpatine glanced around and then noticed Queen Amidala glaring at him, to the best of her ability, considering their height difference. He stared evenly at her for several seconds, turning paler as time continued moving. "Sithspit," he finally muttered under his breath. "She is _so_ going to fire me."

"Now, Queen Amidala, will you defer and allow a committee to investigate your claims?" Chancellor Vallorum was finally able to bring most of the discussion back to the problem at hand—the Trade Federation's invasion of Naboo.

"I will not defer. I was not elected to watch my people suffer and die while you discuss this invasion in a committee. If this body is incapable of action, I suggest new leadership is needed. I call for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Vallorum's leadership," Queen Amidala replied.

* * *

After the meeting, everyone regrouped in Senator Palpatine's office. "I have a favor to ask of you, Senator," Queen Amidala said evenly.

"Of course, your Highness," Senator Palpatine replied.

"During our layover on Tattooine, a kind woman, named Shmi Skywalker, aided us, and sheltered Master Qui-Gon and Padmé," Queen Amidala said slowly. "She is currently enslaved and owned by Watto. I wish to see her freed and united with someone named Cliegg with the last name of either Lars or Whitesun. Will you help me?"

"Of course, I'll look into it as soon as the elections for the new Chancellor are done and I am voted Chancellor, it will be my very first act," Senator Palpatine said.

"This is your arena, Senator. I feel I must return to mine. I have decided to go back to Naboo," Queen Amidala decided.

"Go back? But, your Majesty, they'll force you to sign the treaty," he protested.

"I will sign no treaty, Senator," she replied.

Rolling his eyes, Palpatine sighed. He knew that stubbornness—it was a Naberrie trait. "You be careful, then," he urged.

"I will," Queen Amidala vowed. "Captain, ready my ship."

* * *

Soon, both Jedi, along with Anakin, and the Queen's entourage all regrouped at the ship. "I got your message," Padmé murmured, hugging Anakin gently.

"I got yours," Anakin replied, his voice soft.

"Ani, what's wrong?" Padmé asked.

"The Council won't let me be trained! They said I'm too dangerous!" Anakin burst out.

She wrapped her arms around him and said, "Come on, if you can't become a Jedi, I will personally take it up with Queen Amidala to find out if you can become a security pilot for Naboo. Plus Queen Amidala asked Senator Palpatine to help free your mother."

"Really?" Anakin asked. "That would be totally wizard. I should thank her."

Padmé grinned. Then she said, "Actually, it was my idea to ask him for help. Senator Palpatine is the only one with access to the funds necessary to free your mother at this point and I convinced the queen to ask him for help freeing her-as a way of saying thank you for helping us."

In that moment though, Padmé knew one thing for certain. She was definitely going to rip into the Council later.


	9. Padmé's Nightmare

_Chapter 8: Padmé's Nightmare_

As the ship entered hyperspace, Padmé decided to attempt to take another nap. They were planning to meet with the Gungans and the Nubian resistance immediately upon landing and she needed to be ready in case anything went wrong.

She climbed onto the bed and closed her eyes. This time, she didn't see her children. She saw something that terrified her.

* * *

_She was on a ship, heading for a volcanic planet. Mustafar, she remembered. What could be she looking for here, she wondered as she landed the ship. She saw Anakin approach her ship and ran to him._

"_I saw your ship," Anakin said, worriedly. "What are you doing out here?"_

"_I was so worried about you," she confessed. "Obi-Wan told me terrible things."_

"_What things?" Anakin demanded._

"_He said you turned to the Dark Side, that you killed Younglings," she said, not believing her love would do such a thing._

"_Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me," Anakin replied._

"_He cares about us," she replied._

"_Us?" Anakin was skeptical._

"_He knows," the older version of Padmé admitted. "He wants to help you. Anakin, all I want is your love."_

"_Love won't save you, Padmé. Only my new powers can do that," Anakin responded._

"_At what cost?" She asked. "You're a good person. Don't do this."_

"_I won't lose you the way I lost my mother," Anakin responded. "I am becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of and I'm doing it for you, to protect you."_

"_Come away with me," she begged. "Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can."_

"_Don't you see? We don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic," Anakin said. "I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him and together you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be."_

"_I don't believe what I'm hearing," the older version of Padmé backed away from her husband. "Obi-Wan was right. You've changed."_

"_I don't want to hear anymore about Obi-Wan," Anakin said firmly. "The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me."_

"_I don't know you anymore," tears streamed down both versions of Padmé's face as the older version continued. "Anakin, you're breaking my heart. You're going down a path I can't follow."_

"_Because of Obi-Wan?" Anakin accused._

"_Because of what you've done, what you plan to do," she replied. "Stop. Stop now. Come back. I love you."_

_Obi-Wan appeared at the top of the boarding ramp of her ship. "LIAR!" Anakin roared._

_Padmé whirled and was surprised to see the Jedi Master there. Hadn't she left him on Coruscant? He had to have snuck onto her ship without her knowledge, but how and more importantly, when? She'd had Captain Typho inspect the ship mere minutes before she boarded._

"_No!" She cried out, tears falling even faster._

"_You were with him," Anakin accused. "You brought him here to kill me."_

_No," she repeated. "Please, I love you," she mouthed._

"_Let her go, Anakin," Obi-Wan ordered._

"_Anakin," she mouthed desperately._

"_Let. Her. Go." Obi-Wan said, sterner than before._

_Anakin released her and Padmé collapsed to the ground unconscious. "You turned her against me," Anakin accused._

"_You have done that yourself," Obi-Wan replied._

"_You will not take her from me," Anakin snarled._

"_Your anger and your lust for power have already done that," Obi-Wan replied. "You have allowed this dark lord to twist your mind until now, until now you have become the very thing that you swore to destroy."_

"_Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan," Anakin said. "I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do no fear the Dark Side as you. I have brought peace, freedom, justice and security to my new Empire."_

"_Your new Empire?" Obi-Wan was skeptical._

"_Don't make me kill you," Anakin replied._

"_Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic, to democracy!" Obi-Wan shot back._

"_If you're not with me, than you're my enemy," Anakin replied._

"_Only a Sith deals in absolutes," Obi-Wan said evenly. "I will do what I must." He drew his lightsaber._

"_You will try," Anakin replied, drawing his own lightsaber and lunging onto the attack._

_The battle continued for several minutes and the younger version of Padmé anxiously followed the two fighting Jedi on a parallel path, going along rocky outcropping she'd spotted near the building and hurrying toward the lava flow on the right. The only good thing about these dreams was that no one could see her there, unless she wanted them to. One was her love and the other her friend, but right now something was very wrong._

"_I have failed you, Anakin, I have failed you," Obi-Wan said._

"_I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over," Anakin replied._

"_Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil," Obi-Wan replied._

"_From my point of view, the Jedi are evil," Anakin responded._

"_Well, then you are lost!" Obi-Wan replied as Padmé gasped. How could he give up on Anakin so… She froze, remembering Obi-Wan very first words regarding Anakin, before he even met the boy. Obi-Wan had called Anakin 'a pathetic life-form.' And in that moment, Padmé realized in sickening horror, a part of Obi-Wan, had never stopped seeing Anakin in that way._

"_This is the end for you, my Master," Anakin said coldly._

"_It's over, Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "I have the high ground."_

"_You underestimate my power," Anakin replied._

"_Don't try it," Obi-Wan begged._

_Anakin leapt and Obi-Wan swung quickly, slicing off both of Anakin's legs and his remaining arm. "You were the Chosen One! It was said that you destroy the Sith, not join them! Bring balance to the Force! Not leave it in Darkness!" Obi-Wan accused._

_Padmé fought the urge to run to the wounded Anakin. "I hate you!" Anakin screamed up at the Jedi Master as he struggled to climb toward him._

"_You were my brother, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied. "I loved you."_

_The lava caught the tip of Anakin's pants and he began to burn alive, screaming in agony. As she watched, tears streamed down Padmé's face._

* * *

Padmé jerked into a sitting position, a high-pitched scream of terror ripping from her lungs. Tears streamed down her face as the rest of passengers ran into her room. She scanned each of their faces, searching for one—Anakin, but spotted Obi-Wan first. "You!" She lunged at Obi-Wan, managing a quick punch to his jaw, before the others could react. "You killed Anakin!"

Master Qui-Gon stepped in and, pulled Anakin forward, hoping she'd stop attacking his Padawan when she saw the nine-year-old, said, "Padmé, calm down, Ani's right here."

She quickly pulled him into a tight hug and continued glaring at Obi-Wan. One image kept flashing through her mind—Obi-Wan coldly slicing her Ani's arm and legs off and leaving him to burn and lying to her and claiming that he was alright.

* * *

Obi-Wan staggered back at the sight of the image and disappeared. "Master, how could I do that to Anakin?" He asked Master Qui-Gon who quickly followed his shaking Padawan.

"What do you mean, my young Padawan?" Master Qui-Gon asked.

"I hurt Anakin," Obi-Wan began. "No, worse, I sliced off his remaining human arm and both legs and let him burn and told him that I loved him but I still left him burning and I didn't help him and he became a horrid black monster that was forced to live in a life support suit because of me."

"Obi-Wan, Padmé showed you a possible future," Master Qui-Gon stated. "Remember, my young apprentice, the future is always in motion."

"So I can avoid that fate?" Obi-Wan asked hopefully.

"Yes, but I get the feeling that Padmé may be reluctant to accept your help, if you are not truly sincere," Master Qui-Gon replied.

* * *

Anakin reached up and wiped at Padmé's tears. "I'm OK, Padmé," he said.

"Ani, promise me that no matter what happens to me, you'll stay in the Light," she begged desperately.

He nodded and said, "I promise."

"Padmé and Anakin sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Eirtaé began.

"Eirtaé!" Padmé shrieked, glaring at the other handmaiden.

"Will you two be alright?" 'Queen Amidala' asked.

Padmé nodded silently as did Anakin. With that confirmation, everyone else, except for Anakin, left Padmé alone. Something told him that she needed him and he would do what he could to help her.

* * *

Anakin hugged her again and said, "Everything's gonna be alright, Padmé."

She nodded, shakily, not trusting her voice quite yet. "I'm right here, ok?" He said, gently taking her hand and holding it.

She yawned and mumbled, "Gonna take 'nother nap."

He nodded and said, "I'll stay and chase away any night terrors."

"Night terrors?" Padmé asked.

"Things that scare you," Anakin explained.

"Oh, bad dreams?" She realized.

He nodded. "We just call them night terrors on Tattooine, I don't know why though," he replied.

She smiled gratefully and said, "Thanks. G'night, Ani."

"Sleep well, Angel," he responded.

Another smile spread rapidly across her face and she soon drifted off, this time, silently reminding herself to think about the twins.


End file.
